Transformacion
by monica dragneel
Summary: Este fanfic, trata de que Lucy es convertida en una mujer gato por culpa de Natsu y tendran que aclarar sus sentimientos para que Lucy vuelva a ser normal... NaLu...


**HOLAA! Aquí estoy de nuevo von una historia de esta genial pareja, al principio no pasa nada pero más adelante... jajajaja ya sé que hay una historia parecida que se llama "Lucy se convierte en Neko" pero créanme no la he escrito basada en ella se me ocurrió una noche pensando en las crías de mi gatita jajaja, espero que les guste, en fin que se diviertan.**

**Fairy tail no me pertenece le pertenece a Hiro Mashima, sino Lucy y Natsu ya estarían felizmente casados.**

transformación

Era un duro día de trabajo, Natsu, Happy y yo volvíamos de una misión, yo estaba reventada, pero sin embargo ellos parecían muy energéticos y Natsu cada dos por tres me miraba lo cual hacia que me sonrojara y apartara la vista, los dos hablaban animadamente de lo genial que se lo iban a pasar mañana y cosas así.

Llegue al gremio rendida y muy cansada, me dirigí automáticamente a la barra para que Mira me pusiera un poco de jugo de naranja, oí un gran estruendo lo cual hizo que me girara y pude ver a Erza sujetando a Natsu del cuello del chaleco y a Gray del pelo ya que no llevaba camisa, el pobre lloraba y me sorprendí de que Happy no estuviera por ahí como es costumbre; me perdí sin querer en aquellos ojos de color verde, que solo le pertenecían a el, la pronunciación de mi nombre por parte de Cana me distrajo de mis pensamientos, giré rápidamente la cabeza para mirar hacia otro lado allí estaba ella sentada a mi lado sobre su barrí del cual bebía sin parar por una pajita muy larga.

Lucy: CANA ¿que pasa?

Cana: mmm Lucy no me diga que no lo sabes

L: ¿el que tengo que saber?-pregunte sorbiendo por la pequeña pajita que tenía en mi bebida, a pesar de ser jugo de naranja sabia muy amargo y de otra manera pero aun así no le tome importancia, en esto Cana arqueo una ceja- suelta lo por esa boquita

C: Lucy, y yo pensaba que Natsu era el lento..-dijo poniéndome una mano sobre el hombro

L:¿C-Cana a que te refieres?

C: de verdad Lucy, mira parece que tendré que decírtelo

Natsu: LUCYYY

L: ¿Natsu qué pasa?

N: ven- dijo jalándome de la muñeca

L: NATSUUU SUELTA- vi que mis replicas no causaban efecto y si seguía así me quedaría afónica por lo que baje el tono de vos-¿A dónde me llevas?

N: a tu casa- respondió

L:¿Por qué?

N: hazme caso- suspire

0-O-o-0-O-o-

Natsu: Lucy metete en la cama

Lucy: N-Natsu- me sonroje y pensé muy mal-¿Qué dices?

N: jajaja tranquila ahora me voy tu quédate dormidita

L: no lo entiendo pero como tengo sueño te hare caso

N: Lucy-se sonrojo-¿soñaras con migo?-me sonroje y en este acto el se escapo por la ventana

Tenía tanto sueño que nada mas pensar una sola palabra (n/a creo que ya saben cual es ¿no?) me quede frita, me despertó un sonido de tela rajándose pero lo ignore. A eran las 00.00 y todo estaba muy oscuro pero aun así podía ver todo perfectamente colocado, volví a dormirme. Ya por la mañana me desperté me dirigí al baño para vestirme y para peinarme pero al verme en el espejo, lo único que hice fue gritar, lo primero que hice después de ver mi rostro en el espejo es llevarme las manos a donde se supone que tendría las ojeras, pero no estaban, se habían colocado con forma de las de gato en mi cabeza; me pase la mano por lo bigotes que me habían salido en los mofletes, observé mis ojos, todavía de mi color achocolatado, pero con algo raro que identifique como ojos de felino, ahora me acorde de el sonido de tela rompiendo se de esta noche y ya sabía a qué se debía, me salió una cola que hizo que la tela cediese y se cortara. No sabía qué hacer presa del pánico me vestí levantando la cola para no formar un agujero en la ropa y rápidamente me dirigí hacia la pequeña lacrima comunicativa que me compre el otro día, llame a Erza y a Levi las dije que vinieran rápido y me hicieron caso, vinieron a los 5 minutos.

Erza: LUCY ¡eres una mujer gato!

Lucy: venga ya Erza no lo sabía. Levi ¿Qué piensas tu?- Levi estaba paralizada pero luego grito

Levi:¡LU-CHAN SE HA CONVIERTIDO EN UN MODELO EROTICO!-grito

L:¡NOOO!

E:tranquilas, mente fría(n/a: a los que vean la que se avecina no sabía que poner) lo primero es pensar en una solución

L: supongo que será mejor investigar en la biblioteca…

Le: vale, pero ¡ quiero ir al gremio!

L: vamos para ya

E: ejem pero como piensas salir así

L: saliendo

0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o-

Natsu: Happy

Happy: tranquilo ha funcionado

E: ¡SILENCIOO!-se hizo el silencio-ejem, Lucy ha tenido problemas esta mañana, está bien, pero para los hombre, sobre todo los pervertidos-miradas acusatorias a Macao y Wakabe- no se los ocurra pensar nada, es mas desapareced

Mira: creo que te pasas…

E: Mira, sal y tu dime si me paso- mira salió-¿tengo razón?

M: mucha, asique chicos-sonrisa alegre-¡FUERA!-mirada maligna, los dos pervertidos hicieron caso son rechistar

Lucy: ohm puedo entrar ya ¿No?

E: por favor Lucy haz lo que te he pedido

L: pero Erza- ojitos de cordero degollado por parte de la pelirroja- vale-n-nya

Cana: ¿nya?-se asoma por la puerta- ohm, comprendo ven puedes entrar

L: de acuerdo- agacho la cabeza-nya, voy adentro-nya-me adentro al gremio con la mirada gacha y desviada a la izquierda-buenos días-nya

Natsu: ¡LUCY ERES MITAD NEKO!

Lissana: Lucy eres como yo

Happy: Lucy… ¡que mona!

Charle:¡gato!

C: oye Charle ¿estas celosa?

Ch: C-claro que no

Wendy: vamos Charle no está mal sentir celos

H:además sabes que yo te quiero a ti

E: que lindo- charle refunfuña

Maestro: oye Lucy- le miré y cuando lo hago le sale sangre por la nariz

L: pervertido- me dirijo a la barra-ohm que palo-nya

M: tranquila Lucy ya buscaremos algo

Ma: Lucy, lo siento, menos mal que has echado a esos pervertidos-hemorragia en la nariz

L: adiós- me levanto-cuando este normal vendré o cuando la gente-mirada asesina al Maestro- los pervertidos tengan la decencia de ponerse algodón en la nariz-nya-dicho esto me fui

Llegue a mi casa, harta, me dirigí hacia la pequeña biblioteca que tenía en mi casa me senté en un puff y me puse a leer libros de magia que había relacionados con animales, en uno de ellos ponía, que, un mago podía convertirse en medio animal si bebía una poción y después se acostaba, en ese momento lo comprendí todo, el sabor amargo de mi jugo, que Happy no animara a Natsu durante la pelea contra Gray, y que Natsu quisiera que me acostara.

Fue el.

Me levante rápidamente y me fui al gremio en su busca, cuando llegue allí Mira me dijo que no estaba:

Lucy: hola a todos-nya

Mira: Lucy, que bien que volviste

L: ya, ¿ has visto a Natsu?- NYA

M: no, fue a tu casa, ¿por?

L: fue el-nya- dicho esto me dirigí a mi casa para así verificar lo que me dijo mi amiga "ya que no estará Erza cerca no diré eso del "nya""

Natsu: ¡hola!

L: ¡POR QUE ME TRANFORMASTE EN ESTOO!

N: c-como lo has sabido

L: pues averiguandooo-sono la lacrima- espera tengo que cogerlo- me dirigí hacia su mesa-¿si?-…- sí, claro Levi-chan-…- ¡genial! Hace que no hablo con el-…-si claro-…- si, escucha, ¿pero pasaremos allí el día y nos iremos a comer fuera o cómo?-...- oye no te rías-…-vale si-…- ok allí te veo-colgué

N: ¿Quién era?

L: Levi-chan, mañana voy con ella y con Hibiki a la biblioteca a investigar más y a contarles lo de la poción

N: ¿puedo ir?

L: ¿a una biblioteca?¿sabes lo que es eso, Natsu?

N: si, quiero ayudaros

L: está bien

N: SIII, oye, tú sabes lo que tienes que decirme, cana me ha dicho que te diga que me tienes que decir algo

L:¿yo?

N: si tu algo de con migo

L:_como se refiera a eso… en fin se lo diré _sí, pero ante de decírtelo te colocas al lado de la ventana para que cuando yo haya terminado te vayas por ella ¿vale?

N: si- se coloco donde le dije- ya

L: y-yo t-te q-qui-quiero, te quiero. Natsu, ¡VETE!-

N: Lucy yo…-

L:VETE-se fue, me tumbe en la cama bocarriba con la almohada en la cara haciéndome daño en la cola.

A la mañana siguiente mire el reloj, faltaban 5 horas para la quedada en la biblioteca, estaba tan cansada, me vestí y me fui al gremio allí no hable y ni siquiera mire a Natsu, cuando él se me acercaba yo me alejaba para irme a otro sitio o desviaba la conversación, como si fuera invisible, hasta que mira hablo con migo:

Mira: Lucy, ¿ te has peleado con Natsu por lo de la poción?

Lucy: eso y… Mira,- la mire a los ojos-selo dije-nya

M:¡ENSERIO!, y como se lo tomo?

L: no se, le eche de casa cuando acabe-nya

M: pues lo mejor es preguntárselo

L: Mira, tranquila, no está interesado en mí, lo sé, por lo que hace-nya.- mire hacia donde estaba para verle riendo animadamente con Lissana- mirare de otro lado, es mas hoy me voy con Levi-chan, y con ese sujeto a la biblioteca para investigar, oh y también vendrá Hibiki, será lo mejor que empiece ya antes de que me hagas más daño, aunque no quiera dejar de quererle , en fin voy a llamar a Levi-chan y a Natsu-nya.-me dirigí a la mesa a por Levi-chan y a por Natsu nos fuimos a la biblioteca yo claro reacia a Natsu y sin decir nya.

Levi: Lu-chan, Natsu, ¿Por qué están enfadados?

L: fue él, y por algo que ya te diré, Levi-chan

N: ¿es por lo de anoche?-voltee la cabeza- no sé porque eso importa

L: ¡IMBECIL! –dije con la voz quebrada- no sabes lo que importa para mi

N: Lucy, yo lo siento

L: da igual, olvídate de lo que te dije anoche

N: no- volví a callar y no porque me sorprendieran sus palabras si no porque recordaba que estaba enfadada con el

Le: no me entero

L: te pondré al día luego, oh allí esta Hibiki- levante la mano y le salude, con él, todos mis pesares se iban

Hibiki: buenos días, chicos ¿Cómo es que viene esto?- me encogí de hombros y Natsu comenzó a encender sus puños - en fin entremos

Ya llevábamos un rato dentro a Natsu, casi lo echan, pero, para desgracia mía, no; ya llevábamos un rato, Hibiki le hizo una seña a Levi-chan y esta se fue con Natsu a una zona de libros antiguos de magia, pero al parecer, el se quedo escondido cerca de allí:

H: Lucy yo, te amo

L: Hibiki, yo también te quiero mucho pero- Natsu salió de la nada y le derribo-¡Natsu!

N: Maldito, no dejare que le pongas un dedo encima a mi Lucy- pegue un respingo con sus palabras- créeme no dejare que la utilices, como a las demás

L: IMBECIL, como es que haces esto después de lo de anoche

N: pero, me dijiste que lo olvidara

L. ya y yo pensaba que me dijiste que no cuando te lo pedí, además yo no lo podre olvidar-dicho esto salí de la biblioteca antes de que me echaran y para que no me vieran durante un rato.

Le: Lu-chan, ponme al día

L: ayer descubrí que Natsu fue el que me hizo esto, y se lo dije, que lo descubrí y que le quiero

Le: comprendo… por eso todo este lio

L: si, pero sé que él quiere a Lissana y, por eso quiero olvidarle, pero no puedo

Le: tontita, el no quiere a Lissana, te quiere a ti

L: ejjjjj error, la tiene demasiado cerca

Le: pero que yo sepa nunca se ha metido en su casa, y a ti te ha llamado su Lucy

L: pero yo no soy suya, soy de mi misma, aunque tienes razón pero no me des falsas esperanzas.

Le: tú misma, oye he descubierto que hay un antídoto, pero que está en otra ciudad, el proceso es el mismo

L: genial, me acompañaras a por él?

Le: claro, pero con una condición

L: cual

Le: que hables con Natsu

L: vale

Ya volvimos al gremio los tres cansados yo solo hablaba con Levi-chan o le decía una frase corta a Natsu, una vez llegamos al gremio tuve que volver a poner el asqueroso nya, ya que Erza andaba por allí cerca, Cana y Mira nos preguntaron qué tal en la biblioteca y yo solo deje escapar un bufido, "muy original Lucy, cada ver eres más felina solo te falta arañar a alguien cada vez que te toque" pensé.

Ya pasaron varios días desde que Levi-chan me puso esa condición y no quería quedarme así para siempre, esa tarde Natsu no estaba por el gremio, por lo cual me despedí de mis amigas y me fui a casa, con la esperanza de que estuviera allí. No me equivocaba, allí estaba en el sofá sentado con su enorme sonrisa, me derretí por dentro.

Natsu: eh

L: tenemos que hablar

N: de qué

L: de… lo nuestro

N: no hay nada que hablar, tú me quieres, yo te quiero, ya esta

L: ohm vale pero dime por qué me transformaste en esto

N: quería hacer una cosa

Me beso apasionadamente, como si tuviera sed de mi, nos separamos para fundirnos en otros mientras él me dirigía a la cama y me colocaba debajo de el, me empezó a quitar la ropa como yo a él, cuando nos quedamos en ropa interior, me miro a los ojos, supe su pregunta, negué con la cabeza.

N: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

L: no quiero ser tu juguete, me usas así porque Lissana está con otro chico, ella todavía te quiere, ve con ella, déjame a mi- le dije muy triste

N: eres muy tonta, yo te quiero ati –se me acerco al oído y susurró-novia- abrí os ojos como platos-quieres continuar?-me pregunto sensual

L:si-dije pero esta vez fui yo la que le bese, y así, poco a poco, hicimos cosas que nunca habíamos hecho…(n/a: ok siento no haber hecho lemon es que… jeja me da cosa)

(A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE)

Me desperté enredada en unos brazos ya reconocidos, abrí los ojos lentamente para toparme con los suyos, cerrados, vi que estábamos completamente desnudos, rápidamente le pegue una patada que lo mando al otro lado de la cama yo me tape con una de las mantas para ocultar mi desnudez.

Natsu: mm pero que pasa-dijo sobándose los ojos

L: ¡como que pasa! ¡estamos desnudos! Oh dios no me puedo creer lo que paso anoche

N: que, te gusto verdad, a mi también, y eso que fue nuestra primera vez

L: calla no digas esas cosas, haber, nos vestimos, antes de que abras la boca, ponte por lo menos lo bóxers-se los puso cuando me di la vuelta-bien, coge tu demás ropa, metete al baño para ponértela, yo me vestiré aquí- dicho esto cada uno nos dirigimos a la cocina.

Una vez allí él se puso a reír a carcajadas, y yo sin saber a lo que se refería me sonroje.

L:oye ¿Qué pasa?

N: jajajaja es que jajajaja necesitaras bufanda jajaja

L:¿Por qué?

N: jajaja deje mi marca, aunque da igual as iodos verán que eres mía muajajajajaja

L: no soy tuya, solo soy tu

N: novia

L: eso, espera ¿que?

N: si novia, te lo dije anoche

L: eh oh es verdad- volví a sonrojarme – ya dime por que necesitare bufanda

N: por mi marca- dijo mientras se zampaba un buen cacho de bacon

L: ¡que marca!- dije mientras ponía la cuchara la mesa y casi me atragantaba con una cucharada de cereales y leche hecho papilla, me levante y fui corriendo al lavabo para verme el cuello- ohm Natsu- dije tocando ese manchurrón morado de mi cuello- me tendré que poner cuello vuelto y no me gusta

N: pues deja que se vea

L: si ya, que vergüenza

N: vergüenza, ¿Por qué? ¿por una de las mejores noches de tu vida?

L: calla-dije volviendo a mi sitio en la cocina- bueno, ya podre ir con Levi-chan a por mí antídoto- dije recogiendo mi plato y el de mi, novio, el mío estaba lleno, y cuando llegue, estaba misteriosamente, nótese la ironía, vacio

N:te acompaño

L:NO

N: por?

L: no quiero que vegas, además iremos en tren, te marearas y no quiero que me vomites encima

N: me tomare algo para el mareo pero déjame ir

L: oye y por que quieres venir?

N: no se ve… para estar con MI novia, y para partirle el jeto a quien se ponga a echar sangre por la nariz

L: ya, bueno voy a ver que camisas de cuello vuelto me puedo poner

N: ok yo espero aquí, no mejor me voy al gremio a contarles a todos lo nuestro

L: espera ¿Qué les vas a contar?

N: mm pues que somos novios, solo eso

L: como me digan que has contado de mas…

N: tranquila, me voy quiero restregarles a Gray y a Gazille en la cara que yo me declare primero

L: ¿Gray y Gazille quieren declararse a alguien?

N: si, a Jubia Gray y a Levi Gazille…

L: y luego van de duros por la vida… como uno que yo se me…

N: eh pero yo por lo menos soy abierto

L: bueno eso es lo único que te diferencia de Gray y que eres más divertido…

N: oye… ¿y quién es más guapo?- me pregunto pícaro

L: y yo que sé, hice pito gorgorito y tu saliste, ósea que me tuve que enamorar de ti- dije encogiéndome de hombros "jeja haber como salta"

N: yo hice lo mismo contigo y con Lissana…- cometí el error de picarme

L: ¡QUE!

N:jajajaja mentira

L:jum-dije mientras miraba hacia otro lado

N: oye contesta a mi pregunta

L: Gray

N: es decir yo

L: estas sordo o que, acabo de decir que es Gray

N: pero eso lo dices porque estas enfadada, bueno un poco

L: tonto

N: ya pero antes te picaste eso significa que soy más listo

L: no solo muy pesado

N: ¿esto es una pelea?

L: no. Creo que no, además, novio, creo que tú te ibas

N: me gusta ese nombre, Lu-tan

L: NI SE TE OCURRA LLAMARME COMO DAN, TARDE UN MES EN QUITARME ESE MALDITO SUEÑO DE EL CORRIENDO DETRÁS DE MI DE LA CABEZA

N: jajajaja ok, me voy, jeja llegare aquí con 1000 joyas…

L: ¿y eso?

N: apuesta

L: ok

Dicho esto salto por la ventana para supuestamente dirigirse al gremio después yo volví a mi habitación para buscar las 4 camisas de cuello vuelto que tenia, hacia meses que no me las ponía y entre tanta ropa que no me acordaba de ellas, una era marrón simple, de mangas largan muy gruesa para la primavera, otra negra igual que la primera pero con un águila en la parte del corazón, otra verde y amarilla de rayas y la ultima era naranja atardecer , pero con el cuello más bajo, y me ocurrió una idea. Después de un rato de preparación de vestimenta, decidí salir con la camiseta naranja y con un pañuelo de color rojo, con una falda marrón al igual que las botas (n/a: lose mal gusto con la ropa, pero quería que pareciera una hoguera, ya verán para que…) rápidamente saque la cola que estaba presionada contra mi espalda, lista para partir, cogí mi bolso y me lo cargue al hombro, llevaba las llaves dentro, algo de dinero y una cajita de bolsas de plástico…

Una vez llegue al gremio rápidamente me puse a buscar a Levi-chan intentando no encontrarme con la mirada de Natsu…

LE: oh Lu-chan por fin llegas, venga NATSU-KUN VAMOS

N: aye!

L: uh vamos rápido el tren sale pronto, Natsu, te traje bolsas de plástico para el vomito…

N: genial, se me olvido el medicamento…

L: ahh… adiós a todos luego nos veremos

Mira: que les vaya bien, Lucy, ya lo sé- me sonrojé- jajaja tranquila, solo se lo diré al gremio entero

L: NO POR FAVOR, QUE LO HAGA QUIEN YA TU SABES- la grite desde la entrada del Gremio…

N: ¿Lucy a que se refería?

L: a.. eso ya sabes

Le. Venga que se va el tren

N: por cierto Lucy…

L: ¿sí?¿ Que pasa?

N: ¿puedo comerme tu ropa?

L: QUEEE PERVERTIDO

N: es porque pareces una hoguera…

Le: vamos Lucy-chan, tranquila, es solo un broma de Natsu…

L:ya, el bueno de Natsu…

N: jajajaja si, nya

L: calla estúpido- dije mientras colocaba mi vista al frente, y me enfadaba

(en la estación)

N: jajaja Levi-chan ¿sabes que?

Le: ¿Qué pasa Natsu-kun?

N: Lucy es mi novia

LE: ¿QUEEEEE?

L: Natsu- le regañe

N: ¿Qué? Debía enterarse

L: se lo iba a decir en el tren

N: buenwwww-dijo nada más ver el tren acercarse

L: oh el tren… vamos

Le: Lu-chan, me tienes que poner al día…

L: si

N: lucwwww

L: ohh vamos- dije mientras le cargaba y me le llevaba al vagón… una vez allí metidos coloque a natsu sobre mi regazo y le acariciaba si cabello, su sedoso cabello…

LE: Lu-chan

L: ¿si?

LE: puedes ponerme al día…

L: si, ayer, Natsu y yo… nos declaramos y gracias a eso pues no volvimos novios…

N: fue tan bonitowwwww- dijo mientras le ponía una bolsa en la cara para que vomitara en ella…

Le: a que se refiere…

L: nada a nada… oye por cierto ¿Cómo va con Gazille?

LE: p-úes, e-él se me declaro…

L:¿enserio? y se puede saber cuándo …

Le: esta mañana…

L: ohh… y ¿que le has dicho tu?

Le: pues le dije que igual…

N: pero el perdwwww-vomitó

Le: ¿perdón?

L: n-nada

LE: OK vale…

Lo siguiente paso muy rápido una vez llegamos a la ciudad en la que encontraríamos mi antídoto fuimos a la primera tienda de magia que vimos, allí lo tenían, si, pero valían tres mil joyas, cada uno puso mil abriendo una nueva deuda para mi…

L: ohh

Le:¿Qué sucede?

L: que ahora te debo mil joyas…

Le: jajá tranquila, te los perdono, además, tú tienes que dormirte en el tren recuerda, si piensas en esto será difícil.

N: ¿pero bastaran con los 45 minutos de viaje?- dijo mientras tomaba su pose natural

L: espero que si…

Le: tranquila, bastaran

L: Levi-chan, Natsu…

N:que pasa

LE: ¡LU-CHAN TE DUELE ALGO!

L: no nada, solo que…no se… TENGO MIEDO DE SER UN GATO PARA SIEMPRE

N: ¿solo eso?- le dirigí una mirada furiosa- vamos tranquila, no sé que problema tiene…

L: ¿no lo sabes?- le dije amablemente para que cuando el negara con la cabeza gritarle: PUES QUE TENGO MIEDO

N: ¿de?

L: n-no importa eso

Le: Lu-chan es por si tu y

L: si eso – la interrumpí para que se callara

N: Lucy dímelo

L: n-no – dije vacilando ya que me miro como yo antes le mire a él pero con una mirada más fría.

N: dímelo

L: luego a lo mejor, si te portas bien

N:¿Cómo ayer?

L: no, estúpido ayer de echo te portaste mal, oh espera para eso tiene que funcionar el antídoto…

Le: ¿Qué paso ayer?

L:n-nada que Natsu es tonto del culo…

N: oye

L: calla, carbonizado

N: ¿buscas pelea?

L:calla

N: lo siento es la costumbre…

Le: Lu-chan en el tren tenemos que hablar sobre eso

L: claro que, ya lo hablaremos luego en mi casa cuando, Natsu no esté presente…

N: ¿Por qué no puedo saberlo?

L: me temo que a Erza no le hará Gracia. Oh mirad ya viene el tren

Le: Lu-chan… y ¿tu quieres tener…?

L: si Levi pero a callar

Le: v-vale

Una vez que llegamos a nuestra ciudad, Natsu se fue, mejor dicho, mande a Natsu al gremio para que hablase de lo nuestro si Mira-san me hubiera hecho caso, Levi-chan y yo fuimos a mi casa a hablar…

Le: pero entonces, aclararme, ¿el miedo?

L: pues, eso que si, Natsu y yo nos c-cas-Samos y tenemos hi-hijos, que sean mitad gato-dije llorando

Le: mira, es un poco tarde, así que acuéstate y mañana ya cuando seas normal, hablamos, y tranquila se lo la marca- acto seguido me tape la cara roja con un cojín

L:- v-vale, ya me acuesto…

Le: hasta mañana- dijo mientras salía de mi casa y yo la despedía con la mano.

( A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE, EN EL GREMIO)

Natsu: Lucy, genial, ya estás bien

L: si, me alegro

Lissana: Lucy, no tendrías que haberte cambiado, yo estaba tan ilusionada con que fuésemos iguales…

L: lo siento, pero no aguantaba así mas tiempo

Li: da igual…-dijo algo deprimida- por cierto, felicidades, Lucy-san, Natsu.

L: Gracias

N: ey

Le: Lu-chan volviste a la normalidad

L. Levi-chan- la llore mientras me aferraba a ella

Le: ¿Qué te pasa, que te duele?

L: he soñado con esto- la susurre al oído-_p-pues he soñado con mi miedo, soñé con que teníamos un hijo al que llamamos ryuu(dragón )… era todo muy raro, y estábamos casados…_

Le: tranquila… era todo un sueño, y al contármelo no se puede hacer realidad, ya todo paso

L: tú crees?

Le: claro que si…

Mira: 1,2,3

Todo el Gremio: ¡VIVA LOS NOVIOS !

L:¿p-pero que?

N: jajaja

(4 MESES MAS TARDE)

L: oh vamos Natsu, déjalo ya es cansado… y das calor, más que de costumbre

N: jajaja espera ¡mira, otra!

L: si genial pero…

Jubia: Lucy-san, aquí está la invita con a la boda de Jubia y de Gray-sama

L: Gracias, Natsu, quita…Erza, ayudaaa

Erza: voy…

N: NOOOOOOO- grito mi marido desesperado mientras apartaba la oreja de mi tripa abombada y se iba corriendo

Le: jejeje

L: oh Levi-chan, con que solo era un sueño y que como te lo dije no se iba a cu8mplir, ja ja y ja eso nunca, ahora estoy embarazada de un niño al que llamaremos Ryuu, y estamos casados que casualidad

Le: es que hay veces que n funciona jeje

N:¡ NO ERZA DEJAME, NOOOOO!

E: OH VAMOS NATSU, NO HUYAS, SOLO TE ARRANCARE LAS PESTAÑAS Y LAS UÑAS UNA A UNA

N: ES QUE SI ME LAS ARRANCAS YA NO LAS TENDRE…

L: aj nunca cambiaran…

FIN

**Holaaa! Espero que les haya gustado jejeje y que haya sido de su agrado… acepto todo, sobretodo acepto felicitaciones jejeje ^^ en fin déjenme lo que quieran y lean mis demás historias jeje adiós, nos leemos. **


End file.
